Si le passé était différent
by Aryabutterfly
Summary: Et si les originels avaient eu une "soeur" adoptive ? Si celle-ci était devenue vampire en même temps qu'eux ? Si cette sorcière de type siphon était devenue la première hérétique ? Venez découvrir Arya Silverhood, son histoire et sa relation avec la famille la plus crainte du monde surnaturel.
1. Chapter 1

Il l'avait enfin trouvée, après toutes ces années. Une sorcière assez puissante et qui lui devait un service a réussi à la localiser. Une fois sur place, le sort de dissimulation a été levé, et il a pu accéder à la cavité rocheuse, cachée de tous. Elle était là, comme endormie, si on ne prête pas attention à la couleur grise de sa peau suite à la déshydratation. Il la pris doucement dans ses bras, et la transporta jusqu'au cercueil prévu pour elle.

Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, se sentant tout engourdie. Elle prit une petite inspiration et commença à prendre conscience de son entourage. Elle est dans un grand lit, différent de tout ce qu'elle a connu jusqu'alors, plus confortable. Elle promène ses yeux sur son environnement et remarque que Kol se tient debout, l'observant, en retrait.

"Où suis-je ?

\- A la maison.

\- Quand ?

\- Plus de 1000 ans sont passés depuis qu'on s'est vus."

Elle se redressa péniblement, et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Tout doucement, en s'appuyant sur la table de chevet, elle se leva. Elle vacilla un peu, et l'originel la rattrapa, s'étant approché d'elle à vitesse surnaturelle. Soudain, une toux la saisie, et elle se plia en deux, expulsant du sang sur sa main. Comprenant de quoi il retourne, la colère pris possession d'elle.

"Qui a osé ?

\- Rebekah. Elle voulait te revoir, peu importe ta colère. Et honnêtement, si elle ne l'avait pas fait, je l'aurais fait.

\- Tout en sachant ce que j'éprouve ?

\- Oui. Elle ne t'en a donné que la dose minimale pour que tu te réveille.

\- Très bien.

\- Tu n'es pas énervée ?

\- Je lui en veux, mais je comprend."

Il la dévisagea, surpris, puis voyant la lueur dans ses yeux, elle continua.

"Ne te méprend pas, je n'en ingurgiterai pas davantage.

\- J'aurais essayé."

Elle porta la main à sa gorge, chaque mot la faisant souffrir.

"Ce sont les effets de la soif, je vais te chercher de l'eau."

Il revint un instant plus tard, un verre du liquide transparent à la main. Il lui tendit et elle le vida d'un coup. La douleur se calma quelque peu, mais elle sentait toujours ce vide en elle, cette sensation grondante de faim. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra pour la repousser le plus loin possible.

"C'est bon, je vais mieux. Où sont les autres ?

\- En bas, dans le salon, ils nous attendent.

\- Très bien, allons-y."

Ils descendirent, rejoignant les autres dans le salon. Elle remarqua au passage que tout ce qu'elle voyait lui semble inconnu, sûrement dû au fait qu'elle n'avait pas vu le monde depuis environ un millénaire. D'ailleur elle porte toujours la robe avec laquelle elle avait sombrée dans la déshydratation.

"Tu reconnais tout le monde je suppose ?"

Elle acquiesce et dévisage Kol un court instant avant de s'approcher des autres.

"Niklaus, Elijah, Finn, sans oublier Rebekah.

\- Arya Silverhood, commença le plus élégant de tous, si on m'avait dit un jour que je te reverrai après toutes ces années…

\- L'espoir fait vivre. Qui m'a trouvé ?

\- Moi.

\- Niklaus, je ne suis pas vraiment surprise, tu as toujours été tenace.

\- Je préfère Klaus si ça ne te dérange pas, et puis au bout d'un millénaire, il est normal que ton sort se désagrège un peu, ce qui m'a facilité la tâche.

\- Si tu veux, on dirait que nous sommes réunis comme au bon vieux temps. Il ne manque plus que nos parents.

\- Navré chère soeur, mais j'ai peur que ce soit trop tard, ils sont morts, tous les deux.

\- Quoi !? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Vois-tu notre chère mère a essayée de nous tuer, nous les monstres qu'elle a créés. Quand à notre père, il nous chasse depuis des années, alors lorsque l'occasion s'est présentée, je l'ai tué.

\- Tu as fais quoi ? Mikael,ton propre père !?

\- Ce monstre était peut-être un père pour toi, mais il n'avait pas la même affection pour nous tous !"

Elle pris peur en voyant la lueur dans le regard de Klaus, et n'insista pas plus. Elle fit quelques pas dans l'intention de s'assoir sur le canapé, mais se mis à tousser à nouveau. Elle cracha du sang, en quantité plus importante que la dernière fois. Kol, se précipita vers elle, l'air inquiet, très vite rejoint par le reste de la fratrie.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas normal.

\- Elle ne se nourri pas, le problème doit venir de là.

\- Il y a… de la veine de vénus, murmura-t-elle, dans le sang que vous m'avez donné. Mon organisme… n'est pas assez fort pour y résister…"

Elle cracha une gerbe de sang, noir cette fois, et s'évanouit.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était à nouveau dans la chambre. Cette fois, c'était Elijah qui était resté à son chevet.

"Salut.

\- Tu vas mieux ?

\- Je me sens faible, mais je commence à avoir l'habitude.

\- Si tu prends du sang tu ira beaucoup mieux.

\- C'est hors de question, et tu le sais très bien.

\- Est-ce si inconcevable pour toi de te nourrir ?

\- Je préfère mourir plutôt que de me résoudre à vivre en absorbant l'énergie vitale d'autrui. J'ai déjà eu du mal avec mon statut d'erreur de la nature qui m'a valu d'être abandonnée par ma famille de sang, si continuer à vivre c'est leur donner raison, c'est hors de question.

\- Ton choix est donc lié au fait que tu siphonnait la magie en étant humaine ?

\- On peut dire ça. J'étais incapable de la générer, toujours obligée de la prendre ailleur pour l'utiliser. J'affaiblissais ce en quoi je puisais, les objets, ça n'a pas d'importance, mais les êtres vivants ? Je vous ai vu après que vous vous soyez nourri, vous étiez incapables de vous contrôler, vous les avez tués. Je ne veux pas céder, je préfère endurer la souffrance de cette faim dévorante.

\- Je vois, je comprend ta décision et je la respecte, à défaut de l'approuver.

\- Merci, je t'en suis reconnaissante. Tu sais, la déshydratation ce n'est pas si terrible, au début tu souffre, c'est sûr, mais après un certain moment, tu ne sens même plus ton corps, ça donne l'impression d'être plongée dans un repos permanent.

\- Un peu comme les dagues.

\- Quelles dagues ?

\- Celles que Niklaus utilise pour nous neutraliser. Elles ne marcherons probablement pas sur toi, grâce à ta partie sorcière encore active.

\- Comme je ne sais pas vraiment de quoi il s'agit, je n'ai pas vraiment d'hypothèse à ce sujet."

Elle finit par se lever, quittant la chambre, suivie de près par Elijah. En retournant dans le salon, elle vit qu'il était désormais désert, mis à part Klaus. Elle se figea lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, une espèce de sac fermé en matière transparent à la main. Le contenu ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination, étant un liquide rouge carmin.

"Ceci, est une poche de sang, personne n'a souffert ou n'est mort pour son contenu, l'une des joies du monde moderne."

Sous ses yeux, il l'ouvrit, laissant le liquide couler sur la table et éclabousser les alentours. Immédiatement, des veines noires apparurent autour des yeux de la demoiselle, et elle se retint de toute ses forces de plonger vers le sang. Elle réalisa rapidement qu'elle en avait sur la main et du la retenir avec son autre bras pour s'empêcher de le goûter.

"Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

\- Tu dois te nourrir, je ne veux pas te laisser te déshydrater une nouvelle fois, s'il le faut je te forcerai.

\- Tu es donc incapable de me respecter.

\- Si, je te respecte car malgré la faim qui te dévore, tu reste là, à lutter de toutes tes forces contre ta nature. Je te respecte pour ta détermination. Mais je ne te respecte certainement pas pour ton choix.

\- Et pourquoi cela ?

\- Parce que tu ne te rend pas compte que tu ne fais pas que t'infliger du mal, tu nous en fais aussi."

Elle ne répondit pas, consciente qu'il avait raison. L'odeur du liquide carmin lui parvint, emplissant ses narines, et elle trembla, faisant un pas en arrière, cherchant à s'éloigner de la source de tentation.

"Je vois que tu ne cède pas. Tant pis, tu ne me laisse pas le choix."

Elle n'eu pas le temps de comprendre que quelqu'un la saisi par les bras, lui bloquant tout espoir de fuite. En tournant la tête, elle vit Kol.

"Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

\- Parce que je tiens à toi et que je ne veux pas être séparé de toit une nouvelle fois."

Klaus revint rapidement, une autre poche à la main. Des larmes commencèrent à couler silencieusement sur les joues d'Arya.

"Pitié, je veux pas… Tout mais pas ça…"

Elle sentit Kol se tendre derrière elle, et devina qu'il culpabilisait.

"Je suis désolé, mais c'est la seule solution."

Klaus lui mis la tête en arrière, et força l'ouverture de sa bouche avant d'ouvrir la poche et de faire couler le liquide carmin dans sa gorge. Elle essaya de le recracher, mais l'hybride l'en empêcha en la forçant à avaler. Un goût particulier l'empli, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle sentit ses forces lui revenir. Il réitéra l'opération, jusqu'à vider complètement la poche de son contenu. Elijah était resté spectateur de toute la scène, et même si elle ne les voyait pas, elle savait que Finn et Rebekah n'étaient pas loin. Lorsqu'il eut fini, elle sentit l'étreinte derrière elle se relacher, et elle se laissa tomber au sol, vaincue. Sans un regard pour qui que ce soit, elle remonta dans la chambre quittée plus tôt. Chambre dont elle n'aurait pas dû sortir, songea-t-elle avec amertume. Elle s'assis dans l'alcôve près de la fenêtre, s'appuyant contre la surface transparente et froide. Elle resta là un moment, sourde aux tentatives d'intrusions, qu'elle contra avec un sort interdisant à tous l'accès à cette pièce sans son autorisation.


	2. Chapter 2

Elle resta cloîtrée ainsi toute la journée, une rage à peine contenue rugissant à l'intérieur d'elle. Lorsque le soleil se coucha, elle alluma la lumière et commença à retourner sa chambre, mettant la pièce sans dessus-dessous. Elle s'arrêta après avoir jetée une lampe par la fenêtre, brisant la matière transparente par la même occasion. Elle s'appuya le dos contre la porte, et se laissa glisser au sol, les larmes creusant ses joues silencieusement. Elle sursauta lorsque des coups furent frappé sur le panneau en bois dans son dos.

"Laissez-moi seule.

\- Tu es seule depuis le début de la journée, je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés alors que tu ne vas pas bien.

\- C'est entièrement votre faute si je ne vais pas bien. Et je te rappelle Kol, que c'est toi qui m'empêchais de partir, alors ne viens pas me voir ensuite pour te donner bonne conscience.

\- Ouvre-moi."

Elle l'ignore, espérant le faire partir ainsi. Mais c'est tout le contraire, et elle l'entend s'asseoir à son tour, le dos contre l'autre côté de la porte.

"Tu sais, malgré les circonstances, tu m'as beaucoup manquée. Sans ton influence je suis devenu quelqu'un d'autre."

Elle ne répondit pas, mais se mordit la lèvre, consciente que leur séparation était de son fait à elle.

"Mais tu es à nouveau là, et j'espère pouvoir te faire découvrir les joies de la vie au 21ème siècle.

\- Je n'ai pas vu le monde depuis un millénaire, j'imagine que ça a dû beaucoup changé depuis…

\- C'est sûr, mais tu verras, ces changements sont pas trop mal, je suis sûr que tu vas adorer. Les moeurs sont beaucoup plus libres, chacun peut vivre comme il le souhaite et faire ce qu'il lui plaît.

\- Intéressant.

\- Les femmes sont les égales des hommes désormais, tu imagines ? Tu va enfin pouvoir t'habiller comme tu le souhaite.

\- J'avoue que ça c'est une bonne chose."

Après un silence, elle se leva et ouvrit la porte, lui faisant face.

"Tu peux entrer."

Il ne se fit pas prier, et franchit le seuil, avant de refermer la porte et la prendre dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui un long moment, et elle le laissa faire, respirant l'odeur familière. Quand il s'écarta à nouveau, il la détaille de haut en bas et affiche un petit rictus amusé.

"Je vais appeler Bekah pour qu'elle t'aide à t'habiller, ta robe n'est plus du tout aux goûts du jour."

Elle sourit faiblement, et le suivi jusqu'à la chambre de l'originelle, qui se leva à leur approche.

"Arya, tu vas mieux ?

\- Non, mais ce qui est fait est fait, alors autant passer outre.

\- Elle vient pour un relooking, je te laisse gérer.

\- Bien sûr, viens par là, je vais te prêter quelques affaires et on va aller te constituer une garde-robe digne de ce nom.

\- Si ça t'amuse."

Elle suivit celle qu'elle considère comme une soeur et se retrouva à porter une sorte de pantalon très serré, un "jean", avec un haut assez court, un"t-shirt" et un plus chaud, mais ouvert, une veste des temps modernes. Pour les chaussures, toutes lui parurent assez inconfortable, mais elle finit par choisir une paire de bottines. Par la suite, Rebekah la fit sortir de la maison, et l'entraîna jusqu'à une boutique de vêtements qu'elle apprécie. Arya en profita pour poser tout un tas de question sur la vie au 21ème siècle, très curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur cette nouvelle époque. Elle répond gentiment à toutes mes questions, le sourire aux lèvres, j'ai l'impression que ça lui fait du bien d'être ici avec moi. Peut-être que Klaus avait raison, le fait de m'être éloignée d'eux leur a fait autant de mal qu'à moi. Je me sens coupable, peut-être que mon choix de vie n'était pas le bon, après tout, ça n'a pas l'air si terrible pour eux de se nourrir de cette façon, le doute m'empoisonne. Remarquant mon trouble, Rebekah s'arrête et me serre contre elle.

"Je suis désolée…

\- Tu sais, au début je t'en ai voulu de nous avoir laissés, une part de moi t'en veux toujours. Tout aurait été différent si tu étais restée… Kol ne serait pas devenu celui qu'il est maintenant, et Mikael ne nous aurait probablement pas pourchassés… Klaus ne souffrirait pas de cette peur de l'abandon, et il ne nous aurait pas pourri la vie. Nous aurions pu être heureux, comme une vraie famille. Mais une autre part de moi te comprend. Je sais que ça n'a pas toujours été facile, après tout tu as été abandonnée par tes parents biologiques à cause de ta différence. Mais tu nous a rencontrés.

\- Oui, c'est l'une des seules choses de bien qui me soit arrivée. Sincèrement, vous êtes ma famille, je vous aimes de tout mon coeur. Mais je savais que si je restais avec vous, ma détermination pourrait finir par faiblir, ou alors que vous me forceriez à en prendre. Les derniers évènements me donnent raison.

\- J'en suis désolée, mais tu n'as pas le droit d'être en colère parce qu'on tient à toi et qu'on refus de te laisser te faire du mal.

\- Et moi je refuse de vous laisser décider à ma place, je ne vous en veut pas parce que j'ai pris du sang, enfin… un peu, mais je vous en veux surtout car vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix, vous m'y avez forcée et ainsi vous m'avez privé de mon libre arbitre."

La blonde ne répondit rien, acceptant le reproche.

"Bon, maintenant si tu le veux bien, on va finir ce qu'on est venues faire ici et rentrer.

\- Bien sûr."

Elles commencèrent alors une longue séance d'essayage, et partir de la boutique les bras chargés. Par la suite, elles passèrent à un relooking complet de la nouvelle arrivante, passant chez un bijoutier et un coiffeur.

Elles rentrèrent chez elles, un sourire complice sur les lèvres. Arya s'était changée, portant maintenant un jean slim noir, un débardeur rouge et un magnifique perfecto en cuir noir. Une paire de bottines à talons en cuir et toujours noires, habillait ses pieds. Ses cheveux avait été agrémentés de petites tresses et celles-ci retenaient une partie de sa chevelure pour dégager son visage. De nouveau bijoux en argent agrémentaient la tenue. Pour finir, Rebekah avait insistée pour laisser la brune la "maquiller", et l'ensemble était très satisfaisant. En entrant dans la maison, elles tombèrent sur les garçons, en train de s'occuper dans le salon, Elijah et Klaus jouaient aux échecs l'un contre l'autre, Finn lisait un livre, et Kol était allongé sur le canapé, les mains derrière la tête, à regarder le plafond. En les entendant revenir, ils tournèrent la tête dans leur direction.

"On dirait que tu t'es parfaitement adaptée Arya.

\- Merci Niklaus, mais ce n'est certainement pas grâce à toi.

\- Je dois dire que ça te vas bien, tu semble bien plus à l'aise qu'à l'époque où nous étions encore humain.

\- Merci Elijah, je dois dire que je commence à apprécier cette époque, je sens que je suis faite pour y vivre."

Un silence inconfortable pris place.

"Bon, maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, parlons du sujet que vous cherchez tous à éviter."

Elle les dévisagea tour à tour, tandis qu'il se tournait vers elle, comme Kol qui s'était redressé et assis pour lui faire face.

"Est-ce que je suis en colère ? Vous n'avez pas idée. Est-ce que je vous en veux ? Bien sûr que oui. Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure à Rebekah, je ne vous en veux pas vraiment pour le sang, je vous en veux de m'avoir forcée. Le seul ici à pouvoir comprendre mon mode de pensée par rapport à notre état est Finn."

Celui-ci se redressa, et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Je vous en veux d'avoir détruit la seule chose capable de mettre fin à mes jours, le chêne blanc.

\- Je me permet de t'interrompre, car tes informations sont inexactes, il existe encore un pieu de chêne blanc."

Elle fut surprise par cette information et regarda Finn, qui lui fit comprendre que c'était impossible de le récupérer.

"Je… très bien. Je suppose qu'une part de toi, Kol, m'en veut de pouvoir exercer la magie malgré notre état, Klaus toi tu dois m'en vouloir à cause de ma relation avec Mikael, et en plus, vous m'en voulez tous de vous avoir abandonnés."

Un lourd silence ponctua ses affirmations.

"Tu as raison, commença Elijah, je t'en veux d'être partie loin de nous, mais c'est du passé maintenant, nous sommes tous réunis, pour toujours et à jamais.

\- Pour toujours et à jamais, répéta Rebekah."


	3. Chapter 3

Elle regarda l'objet devant elle avec horreur.

"Arya, c'est la dernière fois que je le répète, tu as plutôt intérêt à vider cette poche de sang si tu ne veux pas qu'on passe à la manière forte, comme la dernière fois."

Elle grimace et foudroie la poche du regard, espérant qu'elle disparaisse. Qu'elle disparaisse… la voilà la solution. Elle se concentre et d'un coup la poche se volatilise.

"Très bien, comme je vois que tu préfère jouer, je vais m'amuser moi aussi. Si tu ne te dépêche pas de la faire réapparaître et de la boire, j'emmène un humain ici et je le tu sous tes yeux."

Elle lui jeta un regard et obéi, prenant la poche dans sa main. Elle voulut l'approcher de son visage, mais elle se mit à trembler et la reposa sur la table. Elle repoussa celle-ci et se leva de sa chaise.

"Je… je suis désolée… mais je ne peux pas…

\- Elijah !"

Ce dernier accouru à l'appel de Nik, et entra dans la pièce.

"Qu'y a-t-il, mon très cher frère ?

\- Elle n'arrive pas à se nourrir seule, je sens que si c'est moi qui continu à m'en occuper, ça va mal se passer, alors je te laisse le soin de prendre le relais.

\- Pas de problème, je m'en occupe."

L'hybride quitta la pièce, laissant les deux originels seuls. Le plus agé s'approcha d'elle.

"J'essaie… mais c'est plus fort que moi… je… je sens que je n'y arriverais pas…

\- Je vois. Je suppose que je vais devoir t'aider. Je peux te proposer plusieurs choses, la première, tu vide cette poche dans un récipient opaque, ainsi tu ne verra pas l'aspect du sang, dans la même idée, tu peux te nourrir directement à la source, mais j'ai du mal à te voir accepter.

\- Tu as totalement raison, va pour le récipient opaque."

Il s'absente un instant et revient après, un gobelet avec un couvercle et une paille.

"On aura tout vu, franchement, un vampire incapable de se nourrir, et que le sang répugne. Je suis une abomination chez les abominations, de mieux en mieux.

\- Tu n'es pas une abomination, tu es une Mikaelson, et quoi de plus étrange et atypique que notre famille.

\- C'est l'euphémisme d'une vie. Bon, passons à la suite, je vais essayer de me nourrir pour que Klaus soit content et me fiche enfin la paix."

Il ne répond pas et lui passe le gobelet, dans lequel il a vidé le contenu de la poche. Elle prend le récipient et l'approche de ses lèvres, en essayant de faire abstraction de l'aspect. Puis d'un coup, elle eut un haut-le-coeur et le reposa sur la table.

"Je pense pas que ce soit la solution...Tu as autre chose à proposer ?

\- Eh bien, notre père se nourrissait de sang de vampire, directement à la source, tu pourrais faire de même.

\- Du sang de vampire ? C'est vrai que contrairement aux humains ils sont moins fragiles et leur sang n'est pas vraiment la source de leur énergie vitale. Je pense que ça pourrait marcher, mais vous avez un vampire à disposition pour ça ?

\- Tu en as même cinq.

\- Cinq ? Ah bon ?

\- Oui, des vampires que tu connais même très bien.

\- Qui ça ? Ah… vous ? Non, c'est pas une bonne idée, et je peux pas vous demander ça.

\- N'ai aucune inquiétude, il va de soi que nous sommes là pour t'aider."

Il remonta la manche de sa chemise, découvrant son avant-bras.

"Vas-y, sers-toi."

Elle le fixa avec des yeux ronds, puis s'approcha, hésitante.

"Le truc, c'est que je n'ai jamais mordu personne… La seule fois où j'ai bu directement à la source, c'est quand on a achevé la transformation, et Mikael nous y a forcé…

\- Je vais t'apprendre, alors d'abord, tu fais sortir tes canines, c'est assez instinctif en fait, puis tu identifies une assez grosse veine, et tu les plantes d'un coup. Ensuite, tu aspire, normalement c'est instinctif.

\- Je… ok… Merci de m'aider.

\- Avec plaisir."

Elle saisit doucement son bras, et dévoile ses canines. Elle approche sa bouche de la chair, et plante ses dents d'un coup sec. Commençant à aspirer, elle fait entrer le liquide chaud dans sa bouche. Elle est surprise par le goût, qui étrangement ne la répugne pas, bien au contraire. Une larme roule sur sa joue.

"Calmes-toi, c'est bon, tu peux t'arrêter."

Elle obéit, et se retira. Elle essuya le sang au coin de sa bouche.

"Merci.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

\- Je voulais te demander quelque chose.

\- Vas-y.

\- Je suis ici depuis déjà une semaine et je ne suis sortie qu'une seule fois, pour aller acheter des vêtements avec Rebekah. Pourquoi je dois rester enfermée ? Vous m'avez tous aidée à m'adapter à cette époque, et je crois que je ne m'en sors pas trop mal.

\- Tu n'es pas encore prête à vivre au milieu des humains, surtout que tu n'as aucun contrôle sur ta nature de vampire.

\- Je ne suis plus une enfant, je sais parfaitement me tenir, et de ce que je sais, ceux qui ne savent pas vivre sans causer de carnages, ce sont Klaus et Kol, de ce qu'on m'a dit.

\- Cette conversation commence à prendre une tournure déplaisante, tu devrais peut-être monter te reposer.

\- Oui, c'est sûr que ça va régler la question."

Elle monta directement dans sa chambre, ruminant son exaspération. Son regard se posa sur la fenêtre. Incapable de contrôler sa nature de vampire ? C'est ce qu'on va voir. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre d'un claquement de doigts magique, puis monta sur le rebord, elle évalua la hauteur, et sauta. Elle se rattrapa sans problème avec ses réflexes surhumains. Elle esquissa un sourire, puis sortit de la propriété sans un regard en arrière. Arya utilisa sa visite surhumaine pour rejoindre le centre ville qu'elle avait brièvement visité la dernière fois. Elle eut un regard pour sa bague lorsqu'elle sentit le soleil caresser son visage. Un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage.

"Tu es la dernière personne que je pensais croiser ici, et ça fait plaisir de voir que tu es de bonne humeur.

\- Kol. Tu comptes me ramener à la maison ?

\- Certainement pas, pour une fois qu'on va pouvoir s'amuser ensemble."

Elle éclata d'un rire léger, et il passa un bras au dessus de ses épaules, l'entraînant à travers la ville. Il la fit entrer dans un bar appelé le "Mystic Grill". Elle remarque rapidement les regards en coin d'une bande d'adolescents attablés, tandis qu'elle s'installe sur un tabouret de bar à côté de son frère adoptif.

"Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi on se fait dévisager ainsi ? Les gens de cette époque ne sont pas plus poli qu'à celle de notre naissance.

\- Qui nous dévisage ?

\- Le groupe d'adolescents à la table derrière toi.

\- Eux ? Ce sont les amis du double petrova, la blonde, c'est Caroline Forbes, Nik a un faible pour elle, la métisse aux cheveux bruns, c'est Bonnie Bennett, une sorcière, et le serveur qui leur parle c'est Matt Denovan, Rebekah a complètement craqué sur lui.

\- Sympa, et toi, qui fait battre ton coeur de pierre ?

\- Tu sais que je te serai toujours entièrement dévoué."

Le sourire en coin de Kol eut raison du peux de sérieux d'Arya et elle laissa échapper un rire.

" Mais tu n'as pas répondu à la question.

\- Ah oui, je pense qu'ils se demandent qui tu es. Vois-tu, ils sont venus chez nous il y a peu lors d'un bal organisé par Mère avant qu'elle essaie de tous nous tuer, et ils nous ont tous rencontrés sauf toi.

\- Je comprend mieux."

Le barman s'approcha d'eux, et Kol commanda deux Mojito. Il revint un instant plus tard avec les boissons.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Goutte, tu verras."

Elle saisit le verre, dubitative, puis haussa les épaules avant de tout boire d'un coup.

"T'es dingue, pas comme ça, c'est de l'alcool !

\- C'est pas mauvais, mais un peu fort.

\- Tu m'étonnes, tu devrais faire plus attention, quoi que…"

Il demanda au barman de les resservir et lui tendis un verre.

"Un autre ? Cool, je sais pas pourquoi, mais je trouve ça sympa."

Et elle finit son verre presque aussi vite que le premier. Kol la fixa avec un sourire en coin.

"C'est décidé, ce soir je t'emmène t'amuser pour de vrai, je vais te montrer ce qu'est une boîte de nuit." Ils discutèrent un moment, puis lorsque le bar ferma, Kol entraîna sa soeur légèrement titubante vers le lieu cité précédemment. Il hypnotisa le videur pour qu'ils puissent entrer direct, et se retrouvent dans l'enfer de la foule.

"Viens, on va boire un coup et danser."

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, et le plus fêtard des Mikaelson fit découvrir sa passion à Arya.

"Bon sang, je me sens trop bizarre, c'est comme si tout baignait dans du coton.

\- T'inquiète, c'est normal, ça passera après un shot. Tiens, celui-là devrait te plaire, il est à la cerise."

Elle pris le minuscule verre qu'il lui tendait et le vida d'un coup sec.

"Effectivement, c'est pas trop mal. T'as dit qu'on pouvait danser, allons-y."


End file.
